Series Index
This is the list of my fics. Standard Pretty Cure fics *1. Pretty Cure Heavy Metal *2. Pretty Cure Hollywood Stars *3. Pretty Cure Dimensional Evolution *4. Pretty Cure Strange Happenings *5. Pretty Cure: Agents of Romero *6. Pretty Cure Contemporary Mouseworks *7. Pretty Cure Transient School *8. Pretty Cure Android Wars *9. Pretty Cure Old School Videos *10. Pretty Cure Classics *11. Pretty Cure Engine Crank *12. Club Pretty Cure *14. Spaghetti Pretty Cure *15. Science Fiction Pretty Cure *16. Cyber Pretty Cure *17. Dark Age of Pretty Cure *18. Skater Pretty Cure 5 *19. Knox Nineties Pretty Cure *20. Futari wa Pretty Cure Dragon *21. Dark Legends of Pretty Cure *22. Beautiful Dreamer Pretty Cure *23. Delicatessen Pretty Cure *24. Futari wa Pretty Cure Chiaroscuro *25. Technicolor Pretty Cure *26. Pretty Cure Videodisc *27. Pretty Cure Four Seasons *28. Futari wa Pretty Cure Dimensions *29. Dark Eighties of Pretty Cure *30. Sports Pretty Cure *31. Pretty Cure Gymnastics Action *32. Worldwide Pretty Cure *33. Pretty Cure OS *34. Prima Pretty Cure *35. Painterly Pretty Cure *36. Pretty Cure Wonderful Reading *37. Rhythmic Pretty Cure *38. Pretty Cure Three Elements *39. Aquatic Pretty Cure *40. Pretty Cure European Style *41. Pretty Cure Costume Party *42. Time Pretty Cure *43. Pretty Cure Animation Generations *44. Widescreen Pretty Cure *45. Pretty Cure Gone Batty *46. Pretty Cure Special Effects Show *47. Solo Pretty Cure 2051 *48. Pretty Cure Time Warriors *49. Pretty Cure Musical Magic *50. Scientific Pretty Cure *51. Public Broadcasting Pretty Cure *52. Pretty Cure Magical Cards *53. Pretty Cure Dance Academy *54. Futari wa Pretty Cure Times Two *55. Mineral Pretty Cure *56. Pretty Cure 2028 *57. Brave Pretty Cure Pretty Cure-like fics *Pistolera Pretty Cure (based on Gunslinger Girl) *SOS Pretty Cure (based on Haruhi Suzumiya) *Double-O Pretty Cure (based on James Bond) *Pretty Cure of the Caribbean (based on Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean) *Piston Pretty Cure (based on Disney and Pixar's Cars 2) *Pretty Cure vs. the Three Mothers (based on Suspiria, Inferno, and The Mother of Tears) *Pretty Cure Musketeers (based on The Three Musketeers) *Pretty Cure of the Living Dead (based on the Living Dead series) *Pretty Cure: Tales of the Wolf (based on Lupin III) *Afterlife Pretty Cure (based on Angel Beats!) *Pretty Cure and a Vampire (based on Rosario+Vampire and Rosario+Vampire Capu2) Screenplay adaptations of other authors' fics *Shining Pretty Cure (Vol. 1 and Vol. 2) *Pretty Cure Mirai Spark! (Part 1 and Part 2) *Pretty Cure Lucky Shuffle (Part 1 and Part 2) *Pretty Cure Heart Cross (Dark Side of the Moon and Daughters of the Rising Sun) Other Pretty Cure-related fics *Pretty Cure Anime Theatre *Future Wars *Future Wars 2 *Blooper fics *Miscellaneous Curefic reinterpretations *Secret Agent Cures *Dimension Two *Curefic Movie *Cure Betamax reviews Non-Pretty Cure-related fics *The True Tragic Story of Misuzu and Toshimi (told from the POV of Misuzu, who relates what really happened with her and Toshimi) *Misuzu and Toshimi: Another Story (a toned-down retelling of HOTD sparing Misuzu and Toshimi from their horrible fates and putting them in Takashi's survival party)